


Singing Solves Everything. (Apparently)

by StrayKatgirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Dancing and Singing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, England Being a Jerk (Hetalia), F/M, Family, Family Problems, Fluff, Kugelmugel can break dance, M/M, Micronations can sing, OT3, Sealand being biased, Seborga tries to fix everyone's problems but his own, Sort of AU, TRNC is an adorable little shit, and teach them to respect their youngers, in the past, molossia's a little broken, they start performing for the other nations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKatgirl/pseuds/StrayKatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micronations form a singing troupe! And somehow solve all of their problems at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing Solves Everything. (Apparently)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know, I should be working on my thirteen other stories instead of adding another one, but this story does not take priority. This is a side project to help me get used to writing the personalities of the Micronations for both 'Put Those Powers Back Where They Came From Or So Help Me' and 'Dying Seems Like A Mercy...' I'm sorry about the wait for those two as well. I'm in the middle of chapter two for DSLAM and PTPBWTCFOSHM is still in the planning stages. Just bear with me.

“We should start a singing group.” Right before those fateful words left the Principality of Sealand’s mouth, all of the Micronations had been playing karaoke. It was a Friday, and Fridays met game night and it had been Ladonia’s turn to pick. He had obviously chosen it in an attempt to embarrass the others, but they had found that they were all really good singers. Both Wy and Seborga had angelic voices, while Molossia and Niko Niko Republic could hit the low notes. TRNC could (surprisingly) rap, while Kugelmugel laid down a beat. Of course, Kugel wasn’t that bad himself. Sealand and Hutt River were about average compared to everybody else, but still way above any non Micronations. Ladonia himself, could hit high notes that he should not have been able to hit, as a boy.  
After they had finished karaoke, they stopped to eat some pizza. When Sealand had said those words, everybody fell silent and looked at him, disbelieving. “Did ya’ seriously jus’ say tha’” Molossia asked, with his mouth still full. Seeing Hutt’s look, he quickly swallowed before repeating the question. Sealand smiled brightly and nodded. “Yeah! It would be fun! Who knows, we might even become famous! Or,” he added seeing everybody’s looks, “We could just perform for other nations. You know, our families and such.” Seborga and Niko were instantly on board. “That would be a great idea!” enthused the Italian. “That would show that we’re capable of teamwork and thinking things through. It might influence their decision to recognize us as countries!”  
Kugelmugel and Wy perked up. “Singing is art.” agreed the young boy. “What he said.” affirmed the only girl in their group. The ones who had yet to agree all exchanged a look. TRNC slowly nodded his head. “Sounds… fun.” “I might as well. I mean, its not like there’s anything else to do.” Molossia grunted. Hutt River smiled and nodded. Finally, everyone looked to Ladonia. He huffed. “Okay. On one condition.” He smirked. “We have to dance as well.

* * *

  
Over the next week as they planned out their debut performance, they found out a few things about each other. Kugelmugel could break dance. Molossia knew swing. Seborga could do ballet. Ladonia could copy any dance move that he saw on the internet. TRNC could do traditional Turkish dances. Hutt could folk dance. Both Wy and Niko could do the latest trends. And Sealand could not dance. At all. In fact, after his initial try, the others banned him from doing it ever again. The only thing they had to do now, was find a song.  
“Our first song needs to be something amazing, guys! Something that will set the tone for all of our performances after this one!” As much as Ladonia hated to admit it, Sealand had a point. It needed to be spectacular. While everybody else contemplated the pros and cons of having their song be ‘Uptown Funk’ he opened up his laptop and began searching. After what seemed like ages of scrolling, something caught his eye. “Hey guys, what about this one?” Everyone came over and listened to the video he pulled up. There was a brief silence before Seborga broke it. “That’s perfect Ladonia! What’s it called?” “What About Me by Shannon Noll” He replied. “Well then,” started Sealand, clapping his hands together, “We better get started.”

* * *

  
It took a month to finish learning choreography. It took an additional week for Hutt River to memorize the entire song. After that, they had to find a place to perform and send out invitations to those they wanted to come. That took another week. So, all in all, it was a month and a half before their debut. They didn’t dress up in anything fancy, just their regular clothes. They were performing at Kugel’s place, seeing as his backyard was big enough for them and had seating for their guests. They had rigged a makeshift curtain that would hide all of them until the performance started. Right now, Ladonia was looking through and reporting on who all was there.  
“There’s Turkey, Austria, Australia, America, New Zealand, Prussia, Germany, Japan, the other Italy brothers, all of the Nordics, and- England?!” Sealand quickly pushed past his brother, trying to see. “The jerk actually came?!” Seborga smiled at him. “Maybe he cares about you more than you thought he did.” The sea fort scoffed at the thought. “I doubt that. Mama Finland probably threatened him to make him come.” The older Micronation regarded him sadly, seeing his hurt, but before he could say anything he was interrupted by Hutt River. “Everybody’s here guys, get in your places. We’re starting in two minutes.” They all quickly moved to where they had to go, Seborga making a mental note to talk to Sealand later. After their two minutes were up, Hutt stepped through the curtain, and the show began.


End file.
